


Unexpected Outcome

by Dr_Stranger16



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alola-chihou | Alola Region (Pokemon), Arrogance, Kantou-chihou | Kanto Region (Pokemon), M/M, Nullolashipping, Pokemon, Pokemon moon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:07:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27583832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Stranger16/pseuds/Dr_Stranger16
Summary: Sun, self proclaimed greatest trainer of all time and the inaugural Champion of the Alola region, is left all alone when his two best friends, Lillie and Hau, travel to the Kanto region to continue their journey.One day Lillie asks for a favour which Sun reluctantly complies with. However, this favour may have an unexpected outcome.
Relationships: Gladio | Gladion & Sun, Gladio | Gladion/You | Elio (Pokemon Sun & Moon)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	1. Kanto Departure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If anyone is ready this I hope you enjoy it. If you have any tips on how to fix this story up please let me know.

~Sun POV~

It had been one month since I had become the inaugural Champion of the Alola Region. It was a long and hard road, completing the Island Challenge, dealing with Lusamine in Ultra Space, having to battle Gladion, Hau, the brand new elite four and then finally Kukui. But all of it was worth it when I finally got to sit on the throne of Alola. I was no longer just Sun the child of the infamous Kantonian Scratch Cat Girl and the Vermilion City gym leader Lt. Surge. I was a fucking Champion! 

My life in Kanto was a hard one. Especially considering my fathers status in the region. The other kids thought I was a stuck up bitch because of who my father was. And the Adults in my life expected me to become an electric specialist and take over my father gym. However, the truth was I wanted nothing to do with him or his gym. That in turn left a major rift between us both. And the fact that I decided to move to Alola with my mother, and now that I was a Champion surpassing him, didn't make our situation any better.

But my situation with my father didn't bother me as much when I arrived in Alola. I finally had friends in both Lillie and Hau. And Professor Kukui had become a far better father figure to me than my actual father. Then there was Gladion, my best friends brother, and a certified asshole. I practically put my life on the line to help his family and he had the nerve to tell me that we were never friends and that he wanted nothing to do with me. It wasn't like I cared about him anyway, it's just a little recognition would've been nice. 

Life as a Champion was awesome. Even though It had only been one month I got to meet some of my lifetime hero's. People like Cynthia, Red and Blue, whom I once used to look up too, now treating me like their equals. I also made some changes to Alola's Island Challenge. I allowed Guzma to take over Olivia's spot as Island Kahuna and Plumeria to take over Accerola's position as a Trial Captain, considering the latter were both now Elite 4 members. 

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Sun!", Hau screamed as he barged into my house.

"Oh alola Hau", my mother cheered, "Is everything alright?"

"Alola Auntie", Hau replied, "Sorry to just barge in but I need Sun to come with to the Marina."

"Why?", I asked.

"There is no time to explain!", he snapped, "Please follow me! We have to get there before the ship leaves!" He then ran out of the house. 

"You should follow him Sun", my mother said, "He seems very serious."

Follow him is what I did. I exited my front door and called out my Honchkrow to fly me to the Marina in Hau'oli City. There was one thing I forgot to mention, being Champion was awesome but dealing with the Alolan media was not. When Honchkrow and I finally touched down I was swarmed by cameras. I withdrew Honchkrow into it's Pokeball and then called out Tyranitar. 

"Hey buddy makes sure they stay away from me", I said to the duel rock and dark type. Tyranitar let out a roar as though to let me know he had it covered. The looks of fear on the journalists faces was absolutely priceless. 

"Come on", Hau snapped, "She's about to leave!"

Wait who was going to leave? I followed him to see Kukui and Lillie standing near the entrance to a boat. 

"LILLIE!", Hau called out getting her attention. 

"Sun and Hau", Lillie stammered, "I'm so sorry you guys."

"Sorry about what?", I questioned, "What's going on here."

"I'm going to Kanto", she announced, "I'm going to help my mother get better. But more than that... I'm going to get stronger!"

"Wait are you kidding", I scoffed, "Why didn't you tell me before!"

"I'm sorry", she said tears running down her cheeks, "I knew that if I told you beforehand then I'd never leave."

Without thinking I ran up and wrapped my hands around her. She did the same and we stayed like that for a little bit. 

"I'm going to become a real Trainer, like you Sun, and meet all kinds of wonderful Pokémon.", she said when we finally pulled apart, "I'm going to travel all around Kanto, just like we did here on Alola for your island challenges!"

"I'm happy for you", I said wiping the tears off of my face, "I'm sad that you're leaving. But if anyone can become as good a trainer like me, it's definitely you!"

"Thanks, Sun", she said smiling, "Promise to stay Champion until I come back. If anyone is going to take your title as Champion it's going to be me!"

"I can't wait! But I wouldn't get ahead of yourself", I replied before moving back and letting Hau have his chance at saying goodbye. 

Hau immediately ran in and hugged her. Hau has had a serious crush on Lillie, and so did I. However Hau knew her long before I did, and it wouldn't be right for me to come in and ruin his chances with her. 

"Lillie", he sniffed, "There are so many things I want to say to you. So... So many!"

"Me too Hau", she stammered, Me too!"

That's when an idea popped up into my head. Without thinking I grabbed Hau and dragged him away from her.

"What the fuck are you doing!", he hissed.

"Go to Kanto with her", I snapped.

"Wait what!", he said in a shocked tone, "I can't I..."

"You what?", I interrupted, "You have nothing to do here. Do you want her to go over to Kanto and find some other guy who isn't afraid to tell her how he feels? You want to live the rest of your life regretting not telling her how you feel?"

'But what about you?", he questioned, "Don't you like her?"

"I do", I replied, "But as a friend. You guys were made for each other!"

He went silent for a little bit before looking up at me and smiling. "Okay! I'm going to Kanto", he announced, "But don't I need a ticket and my things. I'm not going to make it in time before the boat leaves."

"Hau, your friends with a Champion", I said a cocky smile on my face, "I'll take care of everything."

"Guys", Kukui called out, "Lillie's about to leave!"

"Yeah she is", Hau said running towards her and holding her hand, "And I'm going with her! I'm going to Kanto!" 

"W-wait you are?", Lillie questioned, "Why?"

"Because I love you!", he said and then pulled her in and planted his lips on hers.

"Bleh", I gagged, "I think I'm going to be sick." My comments made Kukui slap the back of my head.

"I love you too", Lillie said as she and Hau pulled apart. 

"So what now", Hau asked, "What about my things and my ticket."

"I'll have Hala pack somethings for you and send then over to where you guys are staying", Kukui announced.

"And I'll use my powers as Champion to get you onto that boat", I proudly inserted.

"Sun!", Lillie said running up to me and wrapping her hands around me, "Thank you so much! I owe you so much."

"Don't sweat it", I said coolly pulling away, "What are friends for!"

"But what about you?", Hau said sadly, "you're going to be alone."

"No he isn't", Kukui interrupted putting a hand on my shoulder, "He'll have me and Burnet and the other Trial Captains and Kahunas by his side."

"In addition to my awesome Pokémon", I added.

"LAST CALL FOR THE ALOLA TO KANTO SHIP!", the announcement blew up on the speakers.

"Guess we better get going then", Lillie said sadly.

We all said our final goodbyes and that was it. My two best friends were now on a ship going to my old region. Only Arceus knows how long they're going for or when they'll be back. But I loved then and they deserved to be happy, and that's what they were together.

"I'm proud of you Sun", Kukui said once the boat was in the distance, "You're a great friend."

"Damn right I am", I said cockily, "Now I better go deal with Hau's ticket, don't want him running into trouble on the Kantonian Border."

"Good idea champ", Kukui said patting me on the back, "I'll be heading back to my lab. Visit me when you get the chance, or better yet I'll come by the league and challenge you for that tittle."

"Ha, I look forward to it", I said smiling before we went our separate ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don’t forget to give this story a kudos and comment if you’ve got any tips on how I can improve it.


	2. I’m not lonely

~Sun POV~

-3 Months later

"Espeon finish him off with Psyshock!", I commanded. The gem on Espeon's head began to glow and then it let out a powerful purple stream of energy towards Hala's Hariyama.

"Hariyama NO!", Hala cried as the fighting type fell to the ground.

"Not bad old man", I shrugged approaching Espeon and giving her a Poke bean, "You almost made us break a sweat." My battle with Hala was quite easy, with Honchkrow's help Espeon practically swept his entire team. 

"HAHAHA", Hala laughed and slapped my back, "You're as powerful as ever Champion. I don't think you'll ever lose your position."

"Thanks for the compliment", I smiled, "Not like I didn't know that already."

"You're confidence never falters", Hala remarked, "I admire that!"

Hala helped me close up the League for the day and accompanied me on the trek to Melemele Island. On the way, we discussed the current success of the Island Challenge. Ever since Alola crowned me as its champion it had risen in popularity, the tourism industry was booming and all kids at the age of 16 or older were taking part in the Island Challenge. 

"Well I guess I'll see you at the League tomorrow", I said to Hala as we arrived in Iki town and got off our Charizard's.

I started to head towards my home on Route 1 but Hala stopped me.

"Sun!", Hala boomed, "I never properly thanked you."

"Thanked me for what?", I questioned. 

"For what you did for my Grandson", he replied, "I know that you also had feelings for Lillie. It was a major part of your rivalry with Hau. However, you were selfless enough to let Hau have a chance at the girl of his dreams."

"Yeah that me", I said faking a smile and continue my walk home, "The selfless Champion of the Alola region." 

I did love Lillie. She was the only girl I had ever developed feelings for. But I was an irregularly shaped puzzle piece, and no matter which way you moved me I would never fit in the masterpiece that is Lillie. Hau, on the hand, was the Yin to Lillie's Yang. He made Lillie smile in way's that I could only dream of. 

I was still the greatest Pokémon trainer in the entire world. I was far greater than the other Champions and my father, especially my father. So admitting that Hau was better for Lillie then I was a tough pill to swallow. However, that was my ultimate gesture, to show Lillie how much I loved her. Lillie needed someone to constantly remind her how beautiful and powerful she was, and Hau was that someone.

Why couldn't I do that you ask? All the time I spent in Kanto I was overshadowed by my father and his accomplishments. I was never referred to as Sun, no everyone referred to me as the son of Lt. Surge or the Lightning Americans spawn. So I decided to start complimenting myself. What people would call arrogance, I call self-confidence. I was confident in my abilities as a trainer, and I was confident that I was the greatest trainer of all time. And there lies the problem, I couldn't complement Lillie on how great she was. I couldn't tell her what she needed to hear, because, in my messed up mind I'd be downgrading myself.

My mother and her Kantonian Meowth greeted me as I entered, "How was your day honey?"

"It was great", I simply replied kissing her cheek.

"You know I spoke to your father on the phone today", she cheered.

"Wow", I sarcastically said, "You must be so happy."

"He asked about you", she said ignoring my previous comments, "You could at least give him a call."

Why should I call him? I was the Champion of an entire region. He was the gym leader of a small town, if anyone should've called the other it was him. I had more serious matters to attend to, and I wasn't going to waste my free time talking to a careless prick. 

"Speaking about phone calls", my mother said interrupting my train of thought, "Have you spoken to Hau and Lillie since they moved to Kanto?"

"No", I said shaking my head, "They must be busy with their gym challenge."

"You're probably right", she replied, "They're great kids. They belong together."

"Yeah", I scoffed, "They are."

I walked into my room and changed from my Champions outfit into something more casual, before leaving my house and heading towards Ten Carat Hill. Ten Carat Hill is where I've spent most of my free time since becoming Champion. Once I got to the cliff that overlooked the entire valley I released my Pokemon. Garchomp and Honchkrow Immediately took to the air whilst Primarina, Espeon, Tyranitar and Arcanine sat around me. 

I don't really do anything up here. I just sit down and go through my thoughts. Without Hau and Lillie around I spent most of my time with my Pokemon. I tried to make friends with the Trial Captains, but I was busy with my Championship duties and I guess my confidence rubbed them in the wrong way, so we ended up as respected colleagues. 

I didn't mind being alone with just my Pokemon by my side. Most of my time anyway was spent being surrounded by the Alolan public. Who can I just say get really annoying really fast? I couldn't even go to the store without being hassled by fans who wanted an autograph or take a walkout in public without having a million photo's taken. 

I took a deep sigh and realised it was pretty late. So I withdrew my Pokemon back into their Pokeballs and then went back home.


	3. A Favour

~Sun POV~

-1 month later

"Decidueye use leaf blade", Kukui ordered. Decidueye's wings began to glow green as he charged towards Primarina.

"Primarina halt the attack with an Ice beam", I yelled. Primarina opened her mouth and released multiple light blue bolts of ice striking Decidueye and rendering him unable to battle.

"I couldn't win even though I went all out...", Kukui sighed before giving me a huge smile, "But what a refreshing feeling. Woo!"

"I always knew it'd be a crushing defeat", I said smugly, "Buuut, it was a fun battle." 

"Hahaha", Kukui began to laugh before extending his hand, "How is it that a couple of months ago we battled as equals for the title of champion and now I can't even take down one of your Pokemon."

"Don't be too hard on yourself", I said shaking his hand, "You did better than most challengers."

"Oh well", he sighed, "It's not my first time getting so close to being champion, only to be beaten by a more powerful trainer."

"Yeah", I smiled, "But I'm 10 times the Pokemon trainer Lance is. So losing to me is a far greater honour then losing to him."

"Oh Sun", Kukui said placing a hand on my shoulder, "Hold onto that confidence for me! Who knows, maybe you and Lance could battle one another in the future."

"Maybe", I shrugged, "Spoiler alert I'd win."

"I'm sure you would", Kukui said agreeing with my statement, "Speaking of Kanto, have you spoken to Lillie or Hau?"

"Nope", I simply replied, "Have you?"

"No, they've sent a couple of messages to Burnet but no phone calls", he answered. 

"Well that's better than nothing", I scoffed.

"I'm sure that they are busy Sun", he said in a reassuring tone, "They'll call you sometime soon!"

"Yeah I'm sure they will", I said sarcastically. 

"Sun", Kukui sighed, "Do you have anything else going on in your life besides your job?"

"You've seen my workload?", I replied, "I don't have time for anything else."

"Well what about someone else", he added, "Someone to talk to about your work. To vent out your frustrations. Kinda like me and Burnet." 

"Nope", I shrugged, "Not like I need anyone anyway."

"Sun", Kukui said in a firm voice, "I'm worried about you! Being a Champion is no easy task. Especially considering that you're so young."

"Kukui, I'm fine. I promise", I said reassuringly. 

"Okay", Kukui said sounding unconvinced, "But if you ever need a day off, do not hesitate to close the league."

"I'll keep that in mind", I smiled, "Now, help me close this place up so we can go home."

Kukui helped me close up the league for the day and then we both flew back to Melemele Island. Once we got to Route 1 we said our goodbyes and went our separate ways. When I got inside I was greeted by my mother and her Meowth, I decided to skip dinner and go straight to bed. 

\--------------The Next Morning--------------------------

I was woken up by the sound of my Xtransceiver and Espeon poking at my face trying to get me to answer it. 

"Okay I'm up", I grunted. When my vision finally cleared up I saw the Xtransceiver in Espeon's mouth, "Thanks, girl." I took the Xtransceiver out of her mouth and looked at the screen. It was Lillie! And without a second thought, I answered it immediately. 

"SUN!!!", she yelled, "It's so good to see you!"

"Hey man!", Hau interjected, "How are you?"

Lillie was still in her Z powered form, or whatever the hell she calls it. Hau on the other hand had a completely different look. He was now wearing a white top and his hair was much shorter. They both had massive smiles on their faces, they were clearly enjoying their little getaway.

"I'm... I'm great", I replied, "Life in Alola is as great as it's ever been."

"Really because you look like shit", Lillie said with no mercy whatsoever. 

I didn't bother replying to her rude comments. I instead opted to give her the middle finger. 

"How's life as the Champion?", Hau asked.

"You know the usual", I shrugged, "Lots of challengers who think they're good enough to take my spot. Only for me to easily throw them out."

"Of course no one is as good as you", Lillie said sarcastically.

"Don't you ever forget that", I sneered. 

"Oh Sun", Lillie said with a massive smile on her face, "We've missed you so much!"

"Have you now?", I questioned, "Is that why it took you 4 months to finally give me a call."

"We're sorry", Hau apologised, "It's just that we've had our plates full with sightseeing, the gym challenge, and also checking in on Lusamine every week."

"Is that so?", I said raising an eyebrow, "So how many gym badges do you guy do have. And how's your Pokemon team looking like, Lillie?"

"Well Professor Oak let me choose between the Kantonian starters.", Lillie explained, "And I choose Bulbasaur and now she's evolved into Ivysaur, Hau gifted me an Alolan Vulpix and I caught an Abra, Clefairy, and Eevee."

"And as for badges we've only got 2", Hau added, "We've taken our time with checking out the towns. Not to mention, we have to check in on Lusamine at least once a week to make sure she hasn't killed Bill."

"So what are guys like an official 'Item' now?", I mocked.

"Pretty much", Lillie said. She seemed so happy. Happier then I have ever seen her. Apart of me was jealous that I couldn't be as happy as they were. The other part was happy for them.

We continued to talk for an hour. Mostly about the types of dates that they've been on and how much Lillie was enjoying being a Pokemon trainer. 

"Shit!", I spat when I saw the time and realised I was going to be late for the league, "Sorry guys but unfortunately some of us have jobs. And I'm going to be late for mine."

"Sun wait", Lillie said before I could close the call, "You've done so much for me, so I feel kind of embarrassed about this."

"About what?", I questioned.

"I have a favour to ask you", she sighed.

"What exactly is this favour you want to ask me?", I said raising an eyebrow.

"Well no one knows more about my complicated family history then you", she began to explain, "And you know what my brother and I've been through."

"Lillie cut to the chase!", I snapped, "I'm in a hurry."

"Okay", she said taking a deep breath, "My brother Gladion's birthday is in a weeks time and I would really appreciate it if you visited him."

I started laughing like crazy, "You're kidding, right? You know your brother and I can't stand each other."

"Look I'm not forcing you to do anything", she said, "But it's been so long since anyone's actually celebrated his birthday. And I wanted to do something for him, but I decided to move to Kanto beforehand. Please Sun, Please!"

"Ugh", I said rolling my eyes, "Okay, I'll think about it. But I'm making no promises."

"That's all I can ask for Sun", Lillie smiled.

We said our goodbyes and ended the phone call. I had to admit I was a little pissed off that she would ask for such a favour considering she knew how much I resented Gladion. But she clearly loves her brother, so I may consider paying her edgy asshole brother a visit on his birthday.


	4. Birthday Visit

~Gladion POV~

What do I think about Sun, my sisters best friend and the Champion of Alola? Well, I think he's a stuck up son of a bitch. I'll never forget the first day that I met him. It was outside the Route 5 Poke centre, I had just defeated his friend and my sister's current boyfriend Hau with relative ease. He wouldn't stop talking about how awesome of a trainer his friend Sun was. I remember seeing him strut towards us. 

\-------------------Flashback-----------------------

"Are you the Sun?", I asked, "The trainer this joke won't stop bragging about."

"That's me", he said filled with pride and confidence, "I'm Sun the greatest Pokemon trainer of all time."

I was shocked that he would walk around and announce himself like that, especially considering the abundance of Team Skull Thugs that were roaming around the region at the time. 

"You're not very smart", I spat, "Even some Pokemon have a better sense of self-preservation than you do."

"Excuse me", he glared.

"Why don't you put your money where your mouth is", I mocked, "Battle me, I won't take no for an answer."

He obliged, and we had an intense three on three battle. And unfortunately for me, he won the battle. 

"Not so tough now are you Gladion?", he smirked as he withdrew his Brionne into her Pokeball, "I'll see you around wise guy."

\--------------End Flashback-----------------

At the time I wished that was the last time I saw his smug face but it wasn't. Imagine my surprise when I found out my sweet humble sister befriended an arrogant asshole like him. However he, with Lillie's help, was the cause of my mother and her Ultra Beasts downfall. I guess I should be grateful for what he did for my family, especially considering the scars he received as a result. I don't know why I never thanked him for it, I had the chance to when we battled at Mount Lanakila. But I guess Sun isn't the only one filled with pride. 

I guess what I'm trying to say is Sun and I are the furthest things from friends. So he was the last person I expected to show up at the Aether Paradise on my birthday. 

"Happy birthday!", he cheered as I walked into my office and found him sitting on my desk.

"What the fuck are you doing here?", I spat.

"Wishing you a very happy 80th birthday", he mocked, "You know you don't look a day over 79."

"Who the fuck let you up here?", I growled.

"Wickie did. Or should I say Vice President Wickie", he smiled, "Now I wasn't sure whether you liked sweet or sour Malasada's, so I got both."

"Lillie put you up to this", I snarled, "Didn't she!"

"To be honest she did", he shrugged, "Must be nice to have a..."

"GET OUT!", I yelled cutting him off, "I told you we weren't friends."

"I know that I just...", he tried to explain before I cut him off once more.

"I said GET THE FUCK OUT!", I yelled opening the door to my office. 

"Fine", he sighed getting off the table and walking towards the door, "That's the last time I do anything nice for assholes."

After he left I sat down and continued my work. Ever since becoming the Aether Foundation's President I've been swamped with work, I barely have any free time. But I shouldn't complain, I'd rather be here running this shit hole and cleaning up Lusamine's mess than in Kanto helping her recovery. 

I struggled to complete my work, my mind kept going back to Sun and how he could have the audacity to show up and wish me a happy birthday like we where friends. Fortunately, Lillie called me, I'll finally have the chance to give her a piece of my mind. 

"Happy Birthday Gladion!", she cheered as I answered the phone, "How are you?"

"I'm pissed off", I growled.

"What's new", she scoffed, "Only you would be annoyed on your birthday."

"Well maybe that's because all my other birthdays have been shit", I replied.

"I know", she sighed, "But we have a chance to make it all better. With mother getting help, we can finally have a proper life."

"Can we?", I questioned, "Our mother almost destroyed the entire region. You think people just forget about that!"

"We don't need to worry about that", she said trying to cheer me up, "Sun took care of it when he became Champion. Our family won't be punished because of mothers actions anymore."

"What do you mean Sun took care of it", I asked.

"You really think mother and the Aether Foundation were not going to be punished for what she did?", she answered, "Gladion she practically tampered with the fabric of space! If Sun hadn't pardoned her and the Aether Foundation we'd all be in prison. We'd be charged as accessories."

"I... I didn't know that", I stammered.

"Yeah neither did I", she said smiling, "Officer Nanu told me before I left for Kanto. I was surprised Sun would keep it a secret and not rub it in our faces."

"Maybe he's not as stuck up as we think", I scoffed before waking my forehead, "Oh fuck me!"

"What?", Lillie said in a concerned tone, "What's wrong Gladion?"

"He came over to wish me a happy birthday. I'm guessing because you told him", I explained, "And I kicked him out."

"Wait he actually showed up", she asked.

"Yeah", I answered, "Didn't you force him to come over?"

"No you asshole!", she screeched, "I asked him to consider visiting you. I thought he'd be too stuck up to actually visit you."

"I guess he proved us both wrong", I sighed.

"You need to apologies", she snapped, "You need to go over to his place, or the league and apologies!"

"Okay fine I promise I'll apologies to him tomorrow", I said realising my mistakes, "But in the meantime, tell me what's it like in Kanto."

Once Lillie was 100% sure that I was going to apologies to Sun she began to tell me all about her Journey in Kanto and our mother's recovery. She also told me about all the dates that she and the clown Hau had been on, not like I cared but I decided to pretend to be interested so her feelings weren't hurt. 

I have to admit I envy my sister. I envied the fact that she was able to make friends when she ran away from home, whilst I joined Team Skull and became a criminal. She had Sun, Hau, Professor Kukui and Burnet always looking out for her making sure she was happy. While I was forced to engage in criminal activities to get by and survive.

Nonetheless, I love her, and I love that she is happy. And to keep her that way I have to go and apologies to Sun.


	5. An Apology

~Sun POV~

"TAUROS NO!!!", the youngster sobbed as Garchomp landed the final blow on the skull of the normal type. 

"Sorry Tristan", I shrugged trying to comfort the kid, "Everyone loses battles. Except me of course."

"B-but I was so close to beating you", he said tears streaming down his face.

"You really weren't", I corrected, "But whatever helps you sleep at night."

Once the youngster finally calmed down and left the league I sat down on my throne. I looked at my Xtransceiver and took a deep sigh, "Still two more fucking hours." Maybe Kukui was right, being Champion is fucking hard. Not the battles, they're easy, but the constant workload can get really stressful. 

Before I could contemplate my role as Champion any longer one of the Ace Trainers that guards the entrance to the league entered the Champions Chamber. "Excuse me Champion Sun."

"What", I snapped.

"Um, you ah, you have a visitor", he stammered.

I took another deep sigh and rubbed my forehead, "Let them in."

I waited for a little until I heard someone walking up the stairs. I adjusted my seating position to look presentable. And that's when I saw who it was that came to visit.

"You have some fucking nerve coming to my workplace", I growled, "Considering you kicked me out of yours yesterday."

"Look I'm really, really sorry", Gladion said softly, "I fucked up."

"Yeah, no kid... Wait did you just apologies to me?", I shockingly said.

"I did", he sighed, "You were just trying to be nice to me. Like you've been so many times before. And I kicked you out, that was disrespectful of me, and I'm sorry."

I was speechless, I've never seen him like this before. He was calm and seemed sincere in his apology. 

"I... I don't know what to say", I stammered.

"How about you say 'I forgive you for being a bitch'", he said with a weak smile.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves", I smirked, "I'll have to think about it."

"Well in the meantime", he said sounding a little concerned, "Do you wanna go out? For like dinner or something, If you're free."

"You mean like a date?", I said tilting my head. 

"No nothing like that", he said going a little red, "It's just like friends hanging out."

"But if I remember correctly 'we're not friends'", I said quoting him.

"Look please don't make this harder for me", he sighed, "I've never had any friends. So I don't know how to do this."

I looked at him and raised an eyebrow. The poor guy actually seemed nervous, which wasn't a normal thing. He's usually pissed off and easily gets triggered. I dialled Kahili's number into my Xtransceiver. The device rang three times before she answered.

"Hey Champ what's up", she cheered as she answered the call.

"Hey Kahili can you and the other guys close up the league for me?", I asked, "I've got some business to attend to."

"No problem champ!", she replied, "We've got it covered."

"Thanks, Kahili", I said happily, "I'll see you tomorrow." I then shut the Xtransceiver and looked up at Gladion, "Guess I'm free."

I quickly ran into my office to get something, then I ran back into the Champions room. We walked out of the league without uttering a word. "So where did you plan on going?", I asked once we got outside, "Or are you winging this too."

"Um, there's a really good restaurant in Malie city", he answered.

"Not Malie City", I snapped.

"O-okay", he stammered, "Do you have any ideas."

"I know a place in Konikoni City", I replied, "I happen to know the owner's daughter. They can help ensure some privacy. Don't want the adoring public to hassle us, or me more accurately."

We both paged Charizard's to our location and flew to Konikoni City. Once we reached our destination we entered Mallow's family restaurant. I spoke to Mallow's father who was more than happy to give the Champion of Alola a private booth. We both looked through the menu's and ordered what we wanted. Once that was over we sat silent for a couple of moments before I decided to speak up. "So other than kicking me out what else did you do on your B'day?"

"Nothing really", he shrugged, "I spoke to Lillie for a little while. She seems to really enjoy being a Pokemon trainer."

"Did she force you to apologies", I asked putting two and two together.

"Yeah", he said looking away, "But I really am sorry. You were just being nice to me. Unlike most people." 

We then went back to being quiet for a little while before he cleared his throat and spoke up. "Lillie told me you convinced Hau to join her in Kanto. I don't know if I should thank you for that or beat you up for it."

"Trust me Hau and Lillie are a match made in heaven", I smiled, "So you can beat me up for convincing them to get together."

"To be honest", he said, "I always thought you and Lillie would get together."

"Yeah maybe in some alternate dimension", I mocked, "But like I said Hau and Lillie belong together."

"Ugh", he grunted in disgust, "That means I'll have to be nice to him."

"He's a good guy", I said defending my friend, "A really cheery and annoying mother fucker. But a good guy nonetheless."

My comments made him smile. I guess it's because he rarely does it, but I found it cute.

"Okay so what about you?", he asked, "Are you seeing anyone right now?"

"No", I shrugged, "Being Champion doesn't allow me to have a dating life. What about you? Do you have a girlfriend?"

"O-oh, Um", he began to stutter, "I'm actually gay."

"Sorry, my bad", I apologised, "So do you have a boyfriend?"

"No. Much like you, my role as the Aether Foundation's President doesn't give me much free time", he replied. 

"Guess we're more alike then we thought", I smiled.

"Yeah", he said smiling at me back, "I'm going to change the subject. Why didn't you want to go to Malie City?"

"I'm not a fan of its Kantonian culture", I replied, "Or more specifically the Kantonian Gym."

"Why?", he asked, "Isn't that the place modelled after the Vermilion City Gym? I've always liked Lt Surge, the man is a war hero and an excellent trainer."

"He's also a crappy father", I snarled. 

"Wait what!", he shouted, "You're kidding. Lt Surge is your father!"

"Yeah, unfortunately", I sighed.

"I guess that explains why you're such a great train..."

"No", I snapped interrupting him, "Everything I've accomplished, I've done on my own. No help from him. The only time he ever showed any interest in me and my life, was when he was trying to convince me to take over his position."

"I'm sorry", Gladion said softly, "I mean at least he didn't torture you, to make you perfect."

"Oh shit", I said slapping my face with both hands, "I'm so fucking sorry. I have no right to complain about my father in front of you."

"It's okay", he said trying to make me feel better.

Thank Arceus our food arrived allowing us to end the subject. We continued to speak about Lillie and Hau's journey through Kanto. Gladion informed me that he always dreamed about travelling through the Kanto and Johto region's, but unfortunately never got the chance. We seemed to bond over our stressful never-ending workload. 

"Okay so what's one thing about you no one knows", I asked when we almost finished our dinner. 

"Wow", he replied, "That came out of nowhere."

"I'm just trying to get to know more about you", I said.

"Well in that case", he sighed, "I guess no knows that I've never Mantine Surfed before or to a beach for that matter."

"You're kidding!", I scoffed, "Aren't you lucky that you're in the presence of Alola's number one Mantine Surfer."

"Are you serious", he scoffed, "You really need to get over yourself."

"Do you think I'm lying", I said defending my honour, "I'll prove it to you! Tomorrow on Ula'ula Beach."

"I'm busy tomorrow", he replied, "I've got work and I'm sure you do too."

"You can take the day off", I smiled, "Besides I haven't decided if I'm going to accept your apology. Imagine what Lillie will say when I call her and tell her you hurt my feelings even more."

"You bastard", he said taking a deep sigh before looking up at me and smiling, "Okay then I'll let you teach me how to Mantine Surf tomorrow."

Once we finished dinner we argued over who was going to pay. I won the battle much to Gladion's dismay. When we got outside I removed the item I took from my office and handed it to him. "Here", I said pushing it into his arms, "I was supposed to give you it yesterday, but you kicked me out."

"What is it?", he said opening the box.

"It's a Key Stone and the Lucarionite", I replied, "I remembered you had a Lucario the last time we battled."

"Thank you!", he said giving me an adorable smile and extending his hand, "I didn't deserve this."

"You really didn't" I mocked shaking his hand, "So I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Definitely", he cheered before we both went our separate ways.


	6. Mantine Surfing

~Gladion POV~

As much as I hate to admit it I enjoyed dinner with Sun. For the first time in my life, I actually had a decent conversation with someone who wasn't my sister. I also had to admit he surprised me when he didn't mind me being gay. I usually keep that detail hidden, on account of how ruthless most people are. 

Why did I agree to go Mantine Surfing with him today? Well, the truth is lately I've been trying to open up to life a little. The only reason I was ever closed up, Lusamine, was now in Kanto recovering. And considering how he had helped my sister when they first met, I'm hoping he'll do the same for me. 

I called a Charizard from the Aether Paradise to Ula'ula Beach to meet up with Sun. Ula'ula Beach was known for being the smallest and most closed off of all the beaches in Alola, so I'm not surprised Sun chose it. When I finally touched down I saw Sun waiting for me. 

"Took you long enough", he growled as I walked towards him.

"I'm sorry", I replied, "I just needed to confirm the day off with Wickie."

"You mean Vice President Wickie", he mocked.

"Yeah that", I smiled.

He then walked up to a board placed on the edge of the beach and pointed to the top. It read 'No. 1: Sun (70,000 points)'.

"I told you I was Alola's Number 1 Mantine Surfer", he sneered, "Now shall we start?"

"Yeah", I simply said.

"Okay then take off your clothes", he snapped.

"W-what?", I stammered. 

"Oh please", he scoffed, "I mean so I can help you put on the proper gear."

"Okay", I said complying with his request. I was really embarrassed to remove my clothes in front of him. And his wolf whistle didn't make me feel any better.

"Don't be embarrassed", he said walking towards me, "You've got a nice body."

My face immediately began to heat up. It didn't help that our bodies made contact when he helped me put on my life jacket and helmet. He then removed his clothes as well. I decided to get a little payback and whistle at him as well. It wasn't all mockery, he did have a good looking body. He tried to put on his life jacket, and that is when I noticed it. Poison scar's that ran across the right side of his stomach. Lillie had told me about them the day I visited her in the hospital after Lusamine's defeat. 

"A-are those from her?", I asked. 

He simply nodded and quickly covered it up with his life jacket.

We spent hours trying to get me to stand upright on the Mantine. I fell face-first into the water so many times, I lost count. But there was one moment that I would never forget. Sun stood behind me trying to get to balance on the Mantine, but I tripped and fell causing Sun to fall on top of me. Both of our faces changed from pale white to bright red. 

"I-I'm so sorr...", I tried to say before being cut off by his laughter. 

He buried his head into my shoulder continuing to laugh like crazy. I was hoping that he'd get off me soon, because, my body was beginning to get worked up. Thankfully he did and extended his hand helping me get up. When I got up our eyes locked together. We stayed like that for a couple of moments before Sun realised that he was still holding my hand.

"Ahem", he said realising my hands and looking away, "You've got beautiful eyes."

"Um thanks", I said smiling. 

We spent a couple more hours trying to teach me how to surf. I eventually got the hang of it, and actually managed to surf for a little while even pulling off a left roll. 

"Good job", he cheered as I jumped off the Mantine, "You did really well. Although I'm not shocked, I am your teacher."

"Yeah you were a great teacher", I said sarcastically.

"Whatever", he scoffed, "Smartass." 

"So what now?", I asked when I realised the sun was about to set. 

"I'm not sure", Sun replied throwing me a towel, "Do you have any ideas."

"Nope", I shrugged, "But I've got the whole day off, and I really don't want to spend the rest of it at the Aether Mansion."

"I've got an idea", he said snapping his fingers, "Do you want to watch the sunset." 

"Yeah why not", I replied, "I've got nothing better to do."

"Then follow me", he said with a big smile, "I know the perfect place."

Once we both dried off and put our clothes back on we paged Charizard's and flew to a place called Ten Carat Hill. The place was truly perfect, like something out of a travel brochure.

"I've never bought anyone here", Sun said when we sat on the edge of the cliff, "So you should feel honoured."

"Seriously you're so up yourself", I scoffed, "But I'll give you credit. This place is beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it", he cheered before taking a deep sigh, "To be honest I've spent most of my free time here since Lillie and Hau moved to Kanto." 

"Really?", I questioned, "I would've assumed you had tons of friends. Considering you're so high and mighty." 

"Wow", he scoffed glaring at me, "You're a real asshole you know that." My comments seemed to really hurt him. Long ago I wouldn't have given a crap about his feelings, but I've come to realise that I owe him so much. 

"I'm sorry", I said trying to make him feel better, "I was only joking. I didn't mean it, I swear!"

"Your sense of humour sucks", he snapped, "But today was a good day and I'm in a good mood so I'll let it slide."

We sat in silence as the once blue sky turn into a beautiful pink as the sun neared the horizon. I got flashbacks to the days when my life was simple when my father was still alive and my mother wasn't a psychopath. We used to always have family picnics outside the Aether Mansion and watch the sunset as a family. 

"Thank you", I said breaking the silence, "Lillie told me about what you did for my family."

"I'm sorry you're going to have to narrow it down a little", he said with a smirk on his face.

He did have a point from helping Lillie regain her confidence, to stopping my Mother from destroying our home region he had really done so much for my family. 

"I'm talking about you letting my family off the hook for Lusamine's crimes", I replied. 

"I have no idea what you're talking about", he said playing dumb. 

"Lillie told me about it", I replied, "she said Officer Nanu told her about it before she went to Kanto."

"Fucking Nanu", he growled. 

"Don't be angry", I said softly, "I'm happy he told her. It gives me the chance to thank you, even though you probably only did it for Lillie, your best friend."

"That's not true", he snapped, "What you and Lillie had to endure during your childhood was horrible. I can't even begin to imagine the pain you guys must've suffered. You guys didn't deserve that, and you didn't deserve to be imprisoned for your mother actions. I guess what I'm trying to say is I did it for you both. Despite your previous disrespectful nature."

"I'm sorry", was all I could say in response. I was speechless, and I felt terrible for being so rude to him in the past. But I was determined to make up for it.

"It's okay", he said facing me and smiling, "water under the bridge."

We sat until it became dark before getting up to leave. 

"I really enjoyed today", I said when we got outside, "we should do this more often."

"It was fun", he replied, "But if we did this more often people might think we're actually friends."

"Would that be such a bad thing?", I asked shyly. 

His face seemed to light up a little at my comments. "Not at all!"

"So friends?", I asked extending my hand. 

"Friends", he replied firmly shaking my hand. 

We then exchanged phone number and said our goodbyes. I could remove the stupid smile I had on my face the entire ride to the Aether Paradise. I finally had a friend!


	7. Aether Visit

~Gladion POV~

-1 Month Later

I think it's safe for me to say that the past month has been one of the greatest months of my life. And a major reason for that was Sun. I finally understood why Lillie became his best friend. Because despite his arrogant nature, he cares about others. He had practically become my psychologist, allowing me to vent out my frustrations about my childhood all while being supportive. When I wasn't bitching about my childhood we spent our time together having dinner, Mantine Surfing, playing golf on Kahili's father's golf course and training our Pokemon together. At first, I thought spending so much time with him would hinder the amount of work I'd complete. However, if anything the thought of seeing him every day motivated me to complete my work on time and to the highest of standards. 

As for Sun, I truly believe he also enjoyed our time together. Kukui continuously mentioned how he noticed Sun's attitude reverting to what it was when Lillie and Hau were around. I was able to learn a lot about him in this short period. Like the fact that his arrogance is a defence mechanism, defending against his thoughts of self-doubt. He spent most of his life being overshadowed by his father, being told that he would never amount to his image. So in response, he set out to become better than his father and even though he succeeded the thought of failure still lingered in the back of his mind. 

Today I called Sun over to visit the Aether Paradise. It had been a month since he last visited when I kicked him out on my birthday. And even then all he saw was my office, so I guess the actual last time he saw what was going on here was when we stormed it to save Lillie.

I still remember that day. I had previously warned Sun and Hau about the danger Cosmog posed to the entire region if it fell into the wrong hands. They chose to ignore my warning and let Lillie, who had Cosmog in her possession, get captured. I say 'they' but in reality, it was all Hau's fault, Sun had left him in charge whilst he went to complete his Ghost trial. I could've killed Hau on the spot, but Sun got in the way and defended his friend. In my frustration, I made the mistake of challenging him to a battle and lost horribly. Yet despite dragging him into a meaningless battle and calling him 'useless and weak' he still agreed to help me save Lillie. 

I will admit the fact that my sister opted to have Sun travel with her to Ultra Space and stop our mother hurt me a lot. But looking back at it he was the better choice, and I'm sure Lillie knew that as well. Not only was he a stronger trainer then Hau and I, but he wouldn't have let his emotions get in the way, he would've put Lusamine down the second he thought it was necessary. 

"Knock, Knock", Sun said as he opened the door to my office, "Wickie told me I'd find you here."

"Don't you mean Vice President Wickie?", I sneered, "This has become our running joke."

"It sure has", he said giggling a little, "I've got to say, a fancy office suits you way more than a crappy motel room." 

"This coming from the guy who sits on a throne", I shot back making us both laugh. 

"So why'd you call me over", he asked once we settled down. 

"Well, the truth is I wanted to show you around the Aether Paradise", I replied, "I mean I always see where you work on TV. And I wanted to show you my workplace."

"You're not going to kick me out this time?", he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Of course not", I said smiling, "We're way past that now."

He responded with a big smile that made me feel all warm on the inside. He then opened the door to my office, "Shall we get going?"

I closed my laptop and stood up walking towards the door, "We shall".

Before I started the tour I handed him a badge, "I'm going to need you to wear this at all times."

"What the fuck is this", he scoffed as he took it out of my hand.

"It's a visitors badge", I replied, "So the employees know you're allowed inside."

He reluctantly put it on, "It doesn't match with my Champions outfit."

"Don't worry you make anything look good", I blurted out without thinking about the repercussions. 

He blushed a little and adjusted the badge before walking out of my office.

I gave him a tour of the entire Aether Foundation. We visited the multiple wings devoted to every Pokemon type. Sun seemed to be enjoying himself, he used his Pokedex to scan and take photos of the multiple types of Pokemon. 

"Didn't you use to have a Rotomdex", I asked as we exited the fire type wing.

"I did", he replied, "But I gave it to Kukui when I became Champion. And he gifted it to Lillie when she moved to Kanto."

In the past month, I've seen many sides to Sun, however, it was when we entered the Dark-type wing that he surprised me once more. The dark type wing was infamous among employees for housing the most vicious Pokemon in all of the Aether Foundation. A Houndoom which had its horns cut off by a Pokemon Poacher. He was known to be extremely violent attacking any employee how tried to go near him.

I swear I turned around for one second and Sun had disappeared. At first, I wasn't worried, Sun could handle himself. But that's when I heard a howl that made the Murkrows take to the skies. I immediately took off to look for Sun, and it wasn't long until I found him crouched down petting the aggressive Pokemon. 

"S-Sun be careful", I stammered, "He's very aggressive." 

"Who?", he questioned petting the duel fire and dark types head, "This guy? He's just a big softie."

"I'm shocked he hasn't bitten your hand off", I replied, "He hasn't let anyone come near him ever since we bought him into the Aether Paradise."

"Well I'm not just anyone", he said in a cocky tone, "But if I'm being honest I'm a huge fan of Karen, the head of the Indigo Plateau. So dark type Pokemon, like this guy, have a special place in my heart."

"That is adorable", I mocked.

"Shut up", he scoffed blushing a little before changing to a more firm tone, "You know he reminds me of you. All tough on the outside, but a huge softie on the inside." 

"Fuck off", I growled, "I'm not a softie."

"Whatever you say", he replied sounding unconvinced.

He continued petting the tortured Pokemon for a little while before we got up and left. I walked with him to the outside of the Aether Paradise.

"You know today was fun", he cheered, "I really enjoyed it."

"I'm glad you did", I replied with a smile.

"It's nice to know that the Aether Foundation isn't just about opening Ultra Wormholes and unleashing Ultra Beasts upon Alola", he mocked, "You've fixed this place up! You should be proud of yourself."

"Thanks", I simply replied blushing a little before pulling a Pokeball out of my back pocket, "Here I want you to have this."

"What is it?", he asked taking it out of my hand. 

"Open it up and see", I eagerly replied. 

He tossed the ball up in the air. A bright light flashed in the sky and when it cleared up a Type: Null stood in front of us. 

"No fucking way!", Sun cheered as he ran forward and immediately hugged the chimera like Pokemon. The Pokemon was reluctant at first, but I guess Sun's charm rubbed off on it because it also began to nuzzle him. 

"It was one of the two I couldn't save back then", I interjected, "The first thing I did when I became was free them from their cryogenic stasis. Anyway, I know that I can trust you to show it the world. Kinda like you helped me."

Without warning, Sun wrapped his arms around me and squeezed tightly. "Thank you so much", he cheered before pulling away, "I promise I'll give it the best care."

"I don't doubt that", I replied.

"Well", he sighed, "Guess I better get going."

"Yeah I guess so", I replied, "Will I see you tomorrow?"

"Definitely!", he said with a huge smile on his face.

We said our final goodbyes before Sun called out his Garchomp and took off. 

I walked back to my office. The entire time I had a smile plastered all over my face. All the events that took place today, and over the last month, replayed in my mind. I couldn't stop thinking about his big heart and his beautiful smile. 

I think it’s about time that I was honest with myself. I had fallen in love with Sun! I loved everything about him, from his devilish and arrogant nature, to his calm and caring side. The thing is I’m not sure if I should tell him, he’s the only friend I’ve ever had and I don’t want to ruin our relationship. I think it’ll be best if I keep my feelings to myself, at least for now. Who knows what the future may hold for us.


	8. Big News!

~Sun POV~

-1 Month Later 

If you had asked me two months ago where I would be now, I would have never guessed that I'd be hanging out with Gladion. The guy that I had despised so much during my island challenge had become one of my closest friends. However, I now truly believe it's my fault the both of us weren't friends before. I spent most of my time taking offence to his anger that it led me to overlook why it was there in the first place. Any person would've snapped, probably killed themselves, if they were in his and Lillie's position. I know for a fact that I would have, I couldn't even handle my own father. But the fact that they didn't, the fact that they bounced back from their traumatic events is a testament to their strength and character.

In the amount of time that we've spent together, I've come to admire Gladion. Comparing him to how he was over a year ago, he's changed quite a lot and for the better. And I give myself the majority of the credit for that. But in all seriousness, I'm so proud of him, as weird as that might be. Just the thought of seeing him smile everyday cheered me up, no matter how shitty my day was. Gladion and I understood each other in ways no one else could. Not even Lillie and I shared that connection. 

"Silvally use Multi-attack", Gladion ordered. Silvally was engulfed in a blue aura as it lunged towards Arcanine. 

"Shock it with Wild Charge", I said snapping my finger's. Arcanine became covered in electricity as he charged forward and clashed with Silvally. A power struggle ensued, which Arcanine inevitably won causing Silvally to fall over unable to continue. "Good job buddy", I cheered rubbing Arcanine's fur and tosing Gladion a Max Revive.

"Thanks", Gladion said as he caught the revive and fed it to his weaken Pokemon.

The truth is both Gladion and I have been training like crazy for the grand opening of the Poni Island Battle Tree in less than a week time. Many famous trainers from across the world were going to gather in Alola and participate in some of the battles. When the news first broke, Gladion and I promised each other that we'd participate in the Super Multi Battle together as partners. 

Once Gladion was done healing Silvally we sat down on the sandy shores of Hau'oli Outskirts, outside Professor Kukui's Research Lab. Kukui allowed us to train here because he knew how secluded the area was. 

We were silent for a couple of moments before Gladion took a deep sigh. 

"Everything alright?", I asked. 

"Yeah", he replied, "it's just that I never imagined things would end up like this."

"End up how?", I questioned. 

"Better", he simply said, "Ever since my father... Things have only ever gotten worse. From my Mothers declining mental stability to the shit, she put me and Lillie through and then being forced to become a criminal and  
Join Team Skull just to get by. Things have always gone downhill for me. But recently things have gotten better, I can't help but notice that it's been that way ever since you came into my life."

"Ohhhhh", I said with a huge smile before wrapping an arm around his shoulder and dragging him into a hug, "You're so sweet."

To my surprise instead of pushing me away, he wrapped his arms around me as well. It was weird, I felt like I could remain in this position for as long as I live and never be discontent. 

"At least now you know why Lillie hang out with me", I said once we finally pulled apart. 

"I know I've said this to you a million times", he spoke up, "but I'll say it a million more. Thank you! For everything, you've done for my family, for me, and most importantly Lillie. I never knew she had such a beautiful smile."

"You have one too", I said, "You don't use it too often. But when you do, it seems to light everything up. I guess that's something that runs in the family."

"Whatever", he scoffed blushing a little, "You're such a flirt."

Wait, a flirt?? I wasn't flirting with him. Was I? I was just being honest with him, does that actually count as flirting. 

"Do you ever think of her", Gladion said interrupting my train of thought. 

"Who? Lillie?", I asked. 

He simply nodded in response. 

"Yeah I do", I replied, "She's my best friend so not having her around has taken a big toll on me. At least that's how I felt before you and I became friends. I still miss her, but I'm also happy she's living out her dream with someone who makes her happy."

"Do you regret not going to Kanto with her?", he asked, "You guys were so close. I always assumed you'd be Alola's power couple. The Champion and the heir to the Aether Foundation." 

"Really", I said unimpressed, "You need to slow the fuck down."

"I'm kidding", he said a playful smile on his face, "But seriously, do you regret not going with her, instead of Hau."

I paused for a moment before looking up at him with a huge smile on my face, "Nope! Not one bit. Maybe that's how I felt months ago. But I knew Lillie would be better off with Hau. And seeing how happy she is now, I don't regret my decision."

"Really even if it means losing the girl of your dreams to another guy, or in your case another friend.", he said scratching his head. 

"Seriously", I scoffed, "Who even told you she was the girl of my dreams? It's like a guy and girl can't be friends without everyone assuming they're in love. I never had a crush on Lillie. Was she beautiful? Yes! Did I love her? Yes! But that's because she's my best friend, the closest thing I've ever had to a sister."

"Wait so you didn't have a crush on my sister?", he asked. 

"No!", I snapped, "That's why when I saw how devastated Hau was about her leaving, I convinced him to join her. The only reason I was jealous is that for such a long time it was me and Lillie vs the world. To see her move on was a kick in the guts for me."

My little rant seemed to make him happy. Why? I don't know, but I'm not bothered thinking it out. "So what about you", I snapped, "Who's the guy of your dreams?"

"E-excuse me", he stammered, "that's private."

"So there is someone", I said giving an evil smile, "Who is he?"

"I'm not sure he's", he said stuttering, "You know, gay."

"You want my advice", I said laying down on the sand, "You should tell him. Like I told Hau, you don't want to live the rest of your life regretting your decisions."

My comments made his face light up. "You think so?", he cheered. 

"Definitely!", I said firmly. 

"Well", he gulped, "I...". He couldn't even finish his sentence before Kukui came barging out of his lab. 

"Sun!", he shouted running towards us. 

"What is it", I asked jumping up. 

"I've just received some wonderful news!", he cheered.

"What news?", Gladion asked. 

"It's better if I show you!", he said Turing his phone around towards us. 

On his phone was a promotional poster for the opening of the Alolan Battle Tree. But at the top of it in big red writing were the words 'The Inaugural Alolan Champion Sun Vs. The Living Legend Red'. 

A huge smile appeared on my face as read those big bold words. This was finally my chance to prove why I am the greatest Pokémon trainer of all time. And no one, not even the silent legend himself, was going to stop me.


	9. Clash of Champions

~Gladion POV~

It had been one week since it was announced that Sun would battle Red at the opening of the Battle Tree. I haven't seen him all week, on account of him being too busy with interviews promoting the event. I hated not being able to see him. Ever since I realised that I loved Sun, I've wanted to spend as much time with him as possible. I was on the verge of confessing to him the other day, revealing how I feel about him. But the news of the battle broke and Sun's attention drifted elsewhere. 

This battle against Sun would mark Reds first appearance in public since the day he challenged the Indigo Plateau and became the Champion. Since then it was speculated that Red sat atop of Mount Silver training in the harshest conditions. Despite his lack of public appearance, he was hailed as the greatest trainer of all time, only ever losing one match to a trainer who was more secretive then him. 

I began packing up my files and closing up my laptop but was interrupted by a knock on my office door.

"Come in", I called out. 

"Hey Gladion", Sun cheered as he opened the door and walked into my office.

"Sun!", I said a massive smile appearing on my face, "Good to see you."

"It's good to see you too", he replied pulling out a chair and sitting, "Sorry we haven't been able to hang out all week."

"Don't apologies", I snapped, "You have a match to promote."

"Yeah", he sighed, "If I'm being honest, I am freaking out about tomorrow." 

"Don't be", I said trying to cheer him up, "You've got this battle in the bag."

He looked up and gave me a beautiful smile. I haven't seen that smile all week so seeing it now made my heart explode. 

"You're right!", he cheered, "I've got this. This will be my chance to finally prove to everyone why I'm the greatest trainer of all time."

"Do you really need to prove it to everyone?", I questioned, "I mean you know it. And I know it. Isn't that enough?"

"I-it... it is", he stammered before standing up and handing me an envelope, "Your approval means so much to me. That's why I wanted to give you this."

I opened up the envelope and inside was a first-row ticket for tomorrow's exhibition match. 

"I know you may have work", he spoke up, "But I'd appreciate it if you came by and watched. It'd be nice to have the support of a friend."

"I promise I'll be there tomorrow", I said firmly. 

"Thanks", he said giving me another heartwarming smile, "Now I've got to go get some training in and then sleep. I'll see you tomorrow."

We said our goodbyes and then he left the room. 

\------------------Time Jump------------------------

I had cleared the day off with Wickie, or should I say Vice President Wickie. Lillie had called me in the morning to wish Sun good luck. Apparently, the battle was going to be broadcasted to all regions and her, Hau and Lusamine would be watching. 

I paged a Charizard and flew to the newly built Battle Tree in Poni Gauntlet. I gave my ticket to the gatekeeper and she led me to my seat. Before the match, Kukui gave a speech about the opening of the Battle Tree and how it was beneficial for the Alola Region. He then introduced both trainers to the field. 

Sun and Red met in the middle of the battlefield and shook each other's hand. 

"I'm going to beat you so bad you're going to start talking again", Sun mocked before they both moved to opposite ends of the battlefield and sent out their first Pokemon. 

What made battling Red so difficult was the fact that he never spoke he could simply command his Pokemon with a wave of his hand. A true testament to the bond between him and his Pokemon. But Sun was more than capable of handling it.

The battle displayed the immense skill that both trainers possess. It was truly thrilling to watch, both trainers had devised multiple tactics to take the other down. But for every tactic, the other had a counter and for every counter, there were another 10 more. Everyone in the area was on the edge of their seats.

Sun started the battle with his Tyranitar, and Red sent out his Snorlax. Tyranitar managed to put Snorlax down giving Sun the edge (6-5). Red retaliated by sending out his Venusaur, who managed to gain some measure of revenge for his fallen comrade and defeated Tyranitar (5-5). Honchkrow was out next on Sun's side and with a perfectly timed priority move in Sucker Punch put Venusaur down (5-4). Red then sent out Blastoise and used Ice beam to defeat Honchkrow (4-4). To the surprise of everyone in the crowd, Sun sent out Arcanine next. Despite his type disadvantage, Arcanine managed to utilise its diverse move-pool and superior speed to put Blastoise down (4-3). Arcanine wasn't able to pull off the same miracle twice and was taken out by a single Hydro Pump from Red's Lapras (3-3). Espeon came out next, and after a gruelling battle both her and Lapras were unable to continue (2-2).

This was the turning point of the battle. Two Pokémon left on either side. Sun sent out his Garchomp and Red sent out his Charizard. The two dragons like Pokémon battled in the sky, and for the most part, Garchomp's superior speed and attack were giving him the edge in the battle and Red noticed. That's why he pulled out his Key Stone and Mega Evolved his Charizard. Now with the extra firepower, no pun intended, and dragon typing Charizard managed to defeat Garchomp (1-2).

"My last Pokémon", Sun said in a frustrated tone, "But this is far from over. I refuse to be backed into a corner by an overrated misanthrope! GO PRIMARINA!"

Sun had a fierce look of determination on his face. However, his arrogance was his inevitable downfall. Even though Primarina managed to defeat Mega Charizard X, Red's last Pokémon was his Pikachu. Pikachu's aren't known for their great defences, and from my time training with Sun I know that his Primarina has a diverse move pool consisting of Water, fairy, Ice, Psychic and Ghost-type moves. Anyone of those types Z moves would've taken the electric mouse out. But Sun let his ego blind him, he believed he didn't need to rely on an external source of power to defeat Red, and he was wrong. 

"Primarina is unable to battle", the referee announced, "Sun is out of usable Pokémon, meaning the winner is RED!"

The crowd erupted as the announcement was made. But Sun fell to his knees a devastated look on his face. He somehow mustered up enough courage to walk over to Red and shake his hand giving him a fake smile, I had spent a lot of time looking at his beautiful smile to tell when he's faking it and raised Reds hand before walking off into the change room.

I immediately took off after him. From the beginning of his Island Challenge until now Sun had never lost a match before. So I knew he needed a friend by his side right now to comfort him. 

"I'm sorry you guys", he said in a broken voice to his Pokémon as he healed them, "You guys were awesome. It was my fault we lost."

"Sun", I called out running towards him. 

"Oh hey Gladion", he said turning around and facing me, "I guess I didn't have this one in the bag after all."

"Are you kidding", I cheered grabbing his shoulders, "You were amazing! That was the best battle I've ever watched."

"Yeah So?", he scoffed sitting down on one of the benches, "I still lost. All this time I thought I was something great. Turns out I'm just as ordinary as any other second rate trainer."

"Sun!", I said crouching down and cupping his cheek, "You were so fucking amazing today. No matter what happens you will always be the greatest trainer in my eyes."

He looked up at me and gave me a smile that put butterflies in my stomach. 

"There's that adorable smile", I said, "You should've seen that stupid fake smile you gave on the field."

"Hey!", he growled, "I tried my best. Losing's a bitter pill to swallow."

"I know", I sighed, "But there are bad ways to win. And then there are good ways to lose. Or in your case amazing ways to lose."

"You seriously didn't just quote Grimsley to me", he scoffed. 

"Sorry", I said, "I forgot you're a Karen fan. Ahem, Strong Pokemon. Weak Pokémon..."

"Stop!", he yelled bursting out into laughter, "You've managed to butcher the single greatest quote in all of history."

During our entire conversation, my hand remained on his cheek. My brain kept telling me to move in and kiss him. Finally, express how I feel. But I didn't want to take advantage of him in such a vulnerable state. 

"You know what!", he said, "Losing wasn't that bad. Especially cause I have you and my awesome Pokemon by my side. Thank you Gladion. Thank you so much!"

And then without warning, he wrapped his arms around me and squeezed. After the shock wore off I also wrapped my hands around him. Not long after his Pokémon also joined in on the hug. 

"Alright", he cheered once we pulled away, "I've got to get cleaned up for the grand opening."

"Yeah okay", I replied, "I'll see you outside."

I walked back outside the change rooms with a smile on my face. Sun had spent the past couple of months listening to my problems and helping me feel better. So it felt good to finally partially repay the favour. And although I stopped my self from making a move today. I promise that I'll tell him how I feel in the near future.


	10. I’m not Gay

~Sun POV~

-2 weeks later

Although losing to Red put a sour taste in my mouth, with Gladion's help I was able to bounce back even stronger. Just like we promised each other, both of us partnered up at the Battle Tree and in a short amount of time managed to rack up a 75 win streak. Gladion didn't seem to care about winning he just wanted to spend time with me. And for the first time in my life, I didn't care as well. 

I guess it took me losing a battle to figure out that winning isn't everything. Perhaps all this time I've had my priorities in the wrong place. But the question is where do the priorities of a 17-year-old who's in charge of an entire region belong?

"Pidgeot use Brave Bird", Kahili ordered.

"Honchkrow put him down with Sucker Punch", I called out. Before Pidgeot could charge up Honchkrow slammed his wing straight into his stomach causing him to fall, unable to continue. 

"Good battle champ", Kahili cheered as she withdrew her Pokemon into his Pokeball. 

We both exited the Champions Chamber and met up with Olivia and Acerola. The four of us closed up the league for the day and then headed outside. 

"So!", Kahili said once we got outside, "I'm having a Halloween Party at my Dad's Resort. And you guys are invited."

She then passed around invitations to the three of us.

"I LOVE HALLOWEEN!", Acerola shrieked, "Is it a costume party?"

"Of course it is", Kahili cheered before facing Olivia and me, "There's going to be a bunch of free drinks and single men."

"Well, now I'm definitely on board", Oliva smiled, "What about you Sunny boy?"

"I don't know", I said scratching my head, "I'm not much of a partier."

"You can bring a friend", Kahili added, "Or a special someone."

"YEAH!", Acerola said sadistically, "You can bring Gladion along."

"What is that supposed to mean", I snapped. 

"Oh please", Olivia interrupted, "We've all seen the way your face lights up when his names mentioned."

"It's not that bad", Kahili interjected, "He clearly feels the same way about you."

"You guys need to slow the fuck down", I growled.

"Why?", Acerola questioned, "You guys would make a cute couple."

"The Champion of the Alola Region and The Aether Foundations President", Olivia announced, "I can see the headlines now." 

"You guys are fucking insane", I spat.

"You know I've always wondered why someone like you wouldn't ask a beauty like Lillie out on a date", Olivia said, "But it's clear now."

"What's clear", I said in a frustrated tone.

"You're GAY!", Acerola yelled getting the attention of everyone in the vicinity. 

"Shut the fuck up!", I whispered loudly, "I'm not gay!"

"Whatever helps you sleep at night", Kahili said sounding unconvinced, "The point is you're coming to my Halloween party. And you're bringing Gladion with you."

"Okay", I growled, "If it'll get you all to shut the fuck up."

Once that painful conversation was finally over I called out Garchomp and flew to Melemele Island. I entered my home and immediately ran into my room and changed into something more casual before flying towards The Aether Paradise.

"Evening Champ", Wickie said as I landed.

"Evening Vice President Wickie", I said with a smile, "Where's the President?"

"He's up in his office", she replied.

"Thanks", I cheered before making my way towards his office.

"Sun!", Wickie called out, "I'd like to ask you something. If you don't mind."

"Sure", I simply replied.

"I don't want to seem nosy", she began, "But is there something going on between you and Gladion."

"You mind elaborating", I replied raising an eyebrow.

"I mean I know Gladion is gay and all", she said, "So I guess I'm asking are you two an Item."

Jeez, what is it with people asking me about my relationship with Gladion today? Have I missed something? Or is everyone else just trying to annoy me?

"I can assure you that we are not an 'Item'", I said making air quotes. 

"Oh well", she said shrugging her shoulders, "I'm a little disappointed, that's all. He's benefited so much from having you around. I've loved seeing how much he's changed, and that's all thanks to you."

"Gladion's a great guy", I replied, "He's helped me just as much as I've helped him. And even though we're not an item I still care for him."

"That's good to hear", she said giving me a huge smile, "Now I'll leave you alone." 

"See you around Vice President", I said waving goodbye. 

I made my way up to Gladion's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in", he called out.

"Sup Gladion!", I said as I entered his office.

"Hey Sun", he cheered, "How was your day."

"Oh, you know the usual", I shrugged, "People take months to complete their Island Challenge just so they can challenge me. And then I throw them out in less than 30 minutes." My statements made both of us laugh. "So", I said once we finally calmed down, "Kahili's holding a Halloween costume party at her dad's resort. And she's invited us both."

"Wait so do we actually have to wear costumes?", he questioned.

"Yeah", I scoffed, "It's a 'costume' party."

"Ugh", he grunted, "You have any idea what you're going to wear?"

"Nope. Zero. Zilch", I said, "But I think we should wear matching costumes. Or at least costumes that relate to each other. Considering we're going together."

"Um, okay", he said, "What should we wear?"

"I don't know", I sighed. 

We went quite for a little bit, both thinking about what we could dress up as for the party. 

"I've got it", Gladion snapped his fingers, "We should go as Grimsley and Karen. They're both dark type specialist, that's the connection."

"That's not a bad idea", I said smiling, "But who will go as who?"

"I call dibs on Grimsley", he said giving me a devious smile, "Guess that leaves you with no other option."

"You've got to be kidding me", I scoffed. 

"What?", he sneered, "I thought you liked Karen."

"I do", I growled, "I don't like cosplaying her though."

"Don't overthink it", Gladion said trying to reassure me, "Just think about how good you'll look, especially wearing high heels."

"I'm not wearing high heels", I spat, "But I guess I can manage to be a chick for a couple of hour's."

"Sweet!", Gladion cheered, "Then it's settled."

"Yeah", I said rolling my eyes, "I'll talk to my costume designer. Make him get something ready for us to try on tomorrow."

"You have a costume designer?", Gladion questioned. 

"Of course I do", I replied, "You think my Champions outfit just appeared out of nowhere."

Once the topic of our costumes was settled we spoke for hours about Gladion's day and how hard it was for him to run the Aether Foundation. We also spoke about Lillie and Hau's journey through Kanto. Apparently, they had acquired 6 badges so far. I'm 100% sure they were taking their time engaging in some other activities. The thought of that was enough to set Gladion off making him threaten to kill Hau the next time he saw him. 

"Okay so I'll see you tomorrow at the costume fitting", I said standing up getting ready to leave. 

"Of course", Gladion said standing up and extending his hand. 

I shook his hand and exited his office. As I walked out of the Aether Foundation I couldn't help but notice a tingling feeling in my right arm. Right where Gladion had placed his. The feeling made my face blush. I couldn't tell why, so I decided it was best to leave it alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! If you’re enjoying this story please give it a kudos and comment if you’ve got any tips on how to improve it.


	11. You’re Beautiful!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Gladion finally come clean and confess his feeling for Sun!

~Gladion POV~

Sun texted me the address of his costume designers place in Heahea City. We agreed to meet during my lunch break. 

"Hey", Sun cheered as I landed outside the location, "Took you long enough."

"Sorry I had a couple of things to take care of before I could take my lunch break", I replied.

"It's okay", he said giving me a big smile before grabbing my hand and dragging me inside, "Now come on Gillian doesn't like waiting."

The place inside was insane, lots of mannequins with some of the fanciest suits and dresses I have ever seen. 

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Alola's favourite champion", a woman who I assumed was Gillian cheered as we walked inside, "And I see you've bought a friend."

"Nice to see you again Gillian", Sun replied before pointing at me, "This here is Gladion. Gladion meet Gillian."

"It's a pleasure to meet you", I said extending a hand.

Gillian smiled and elegantly shook my hand, "The pleasure is all mine."

"Okay so I know it was a short notice", Sun said, "But do you have our costumes ready."

"Of course I do", Gillian cheered, "Anything for my favourite Champion."

She then walked into her storeroom and walked out with two bags in hand.

"This is for you", she said handing one bag to Sun before handing another to me, "And this one is for you. Change rooms are in the back."

"You go first", Sun said, "Because you've got to get to work soon."

"That's a good idea", I replied walking into the change room. 

I took the outfit out of the bag and began to put it on. It fit absolutely perfect, I struggled to put the scarf on but I eventually got it. 

"Wow!", Sun clapped as I walked out of the change room, "If it wasn't for that douchy blonde haircut I would've confused you for Grimsley."

"Haha", I laughed sarcastically, "Let's see how good you look in yours." 

~Sun POV~

After seeing how good Gladion looked in his outfit I couldn't wait to try mine on. As a child, I had always admired and idolised Karen. Her devious and carefree nature always intrigued me, and I'd be lying if I said I didn't try and imitate her actions. Being snarky was my only way of getting under my father's and everyone else's skin. 

I started by trying on the white pants that had gold circles dangling down the waistband. To compensate for the yellow heels, I wore a pair of yellow hightops. Gillian had also provided me with a silvery blue coloured wig. The costume was looking perfect, that was until I tried on the tank top. It fit me perfectly, however, that wasn't the issue. The issue was the top only covered my chest leaving my stomach exposed. 

And there they were. Etched into the right side of my stomach. A constant reminder of how truly weak and hopeless I was. 

I'll never forget that day, it'll remain burned into my brain for as long as I live. My friends, the entire world all depended on me to defeat Lusamine and prevent her from allowing Ultra Beasts to enter our reality. But despite unleashing everything I had at my disposal I wasn't able to beat her. And that's when she struck me with her poisonous tentacle leaving a mark that'll last forever. If it wasn't for Lillie calling out to Nebby for help at the right moment things would've been much different. 

Yet despite all of this, I was hailed a hero. Called the saviour of the region. But in reality, I was nothing but a pathetic fraud. And these scars were there to remind me of that. 

Just going through that memory again was enough to make me cry. There was no way I was going out and showing the world I was defective. I'm not wearing this fucking costume!

~Gladion POV~  
I was shocked to see Sun bursting out of the change room in his regular clothes.

"Hey where's your costume", I asked.

"I'm not fucking wearing that", he replied storming right past me his head faced down. 

"Oh my", Gillian said in a shocked tone, "Perhaps you should go check on him."

"Yeah you're right", I agreed running after Sun who was already out of the store. When I got outside I saw Sun sitting on the floor, his head tucked in between his knees. As I got closer to him I realised he was actually crying. 

"Hey", I said sympathetically putting my hand on his shoulder, "what wrong?"

"Nothing", he muffled into his knees still sobbing.

"Was there something wrong with the costume", I asked, "We can always change them."

He looked up tears streaming down his cheeks. "No the costumes fine", he stuttered, "I'm the problem. I'm fucking disgusting!"

Disgusting! He's the most beautiful person I know. How could he think that? What possible reason could he have to think that he was... Oh... 

"Are you talking about your scars?", I asked.

He looked up at me with his big blue eyes that were drowning in tear. He didn't need to answer my question. Because I already knew the answer. It all made sense now. Why every time we went to the beach he covered himself with a life jacket as quickly as possible. 

He never spoke to me about that day. But I had heard from Lillie that after the incident he refused to show even the hospital workers his stomach and insisted that he was fine. 

Looking at his beautiful sad face all I could remember were the years Lusamine told me and Lillie how disgusting we were. How she destroyed any confidence or sense of self-respect we had in ourselves. Just the thought of her doing to someone else I care about was enough to make my blood boil. I refuse to have her destroy him as she destroyed us. 

"Look at me", I snapped grabbing both sides of his face with my hands positioning it in front of mine, "You are the most beautiful person I know."

"I-I am?", he stammered. 

"Yes you are!", I said adamantly, "You are the most amazing and beautiful person in this entire world. And I... I love you Arceus damn it! I love you so fucking much!" 

Without thinking I slammed my lips onto his. Even though we were in public I didn't care who saw us. I loved him and I wanted the whole world to know.

The kiss only lasted about 10 seconds. But for that small amount of time, I was in heaven. His lips were sweet, even sweeter than the honey of a Combee. My entire body was in shock like I had been hit by a thunderbolt from the legendary bird Zapdos. 

When I finally pulled away Sun's face was pale. Like he had just seen a Gengar. His eyes and mouth were wide open in shock. 

"Fuck", I spat, "Sun I'm so sorry! I should've asked you before I did something like that. It's just, I couldn't hold my feelings anymore."

He didn't utter a word. That’s when I got an alert on my phone. It was Wickie informing me that I was super late for a meeting with a potential business partner. 

"I'm so sorry", I said once more to the frozen champion, "I promise we can talk about this later but I've got to go."

I wanted to kiss him once more before I ran off. But I decided it'd be best if I didn't. 

As I sat on the back of the paged Charizard a million thoughts flooded my mind.

'You're a fucking idiot!’

‘You've ruined everything!’

‘There's no way a champion would love a punk like yourself’

‘You've not only lost your only friend, but you've fucked up your sister's relationship with him as well’

I wish I had restrained myself. Waited for a proper moment. Not at a time when he was emotionally distressed. If anything I've broken him even more then he was before. But I meant everything that I said, I loved him more then I've ever loved anything. And even if he rejects me, tears my heart into a million pieces, I will still love him until the day I die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this chapter please leave a kudos and comment on ways you think I could fix this story


	12. Type: Love

~Sun POV~

I... I don't know what to say. Gladion's outburst seemed to appear out of nowhere. Or maybe I was oblivious to the signs. Everyone seemed to notice a connection between us, but I would've never guessed that he loved me. 

My mind was all over the place as I returned to the league and guess Kukui noticed as well. Only a couple of trainer came in to challenge me, which was good. It helped me clear my mind from the shit storm that was brewing within. Once my day was over I paged a Charizard and flew back home. 

"Sun!", my mother cheered as I walked in, "How was your day at work?"

"It was just great", I said sarcastically before walking into my room and slamming the door shut. I fell face-first onto my bed and immediately fell asleep. I slept for hours, not waking up until midday the next day. I didn't even bother calling in and closing the league down, what were they going to do fire me!

When I finally got up I changed out of my Champions outfit that still had on from yesterday and walked into my living room. My mother was sitting on the couch with her Meowth in her lap. 

"Oh darling", she said in a worrying tone, "You're late for work. And you look terrible."

"Thanks, Mum", I growled, "You look great too." I walked into the kitchen and began making myself a cup of Coffee. When I turned around she was there, standing behind me. "Can I help you with something?", I asked. 

"You know Kukui called me yesterday night", she began, "He told me you seemed sad yesterday. And now I can see why he was so concerned."

"Mum!", I snapped, "I'm fine!"

"Are you sure?", she said sounding unconvinced, "You know you can tell me anything."

I took a deep sigh and clenched my fists. I didn't hate my mother, or at least not as much as I hated my father. She was an okay mother, she made sure I was well taken care of. But I could never trust her to have my back, she always sided with my father over me. Scolding me for being a horrible child, just because I defied my father's wishes. It was those actions that lead me to never fully trust her, especially with my life problems. The fact that she tried to reconnect with me after we moved to Alola and left my father behind in Kanto didn't make our situation any better. 

"Can I really tell you anything", I growled, "Because I'm not so sure about that!"

"Of course you can", she said calmly, "We've had our issues, but I care about you."

"Do you really?", I questioned, "I'm sure that's just a thing parents say just so they can look good."

"How dare you!", she yelled slapping me across my face, "You're father and I have done our best to raise you. So despite how disrespectful you are being right now. Yes, I do care about you."

"Okay then", I said with an evil grin rubbing my face, "I had my first kiss yesterday."

"O-oh my", she stammered, "Who was she?"

"That's the fun part", I said laughing, "It wasn't a girl. It was a boy. Gladion actually, Lillie's older brother."

Her face went pale as a blank sheet of paper. It was like she had just seen a Gengar. And I didn't blame her, I had the same reaction. 

"B-but what about Lillie", she questioned, "Weren't you..."

"Fucking Lillie", I yelled cutting her off, "Every time my love life is mentioned Lillie is bought up. As though she and I were actually in a relationship. Does anyone stop to think about why I convinced Hau to go with her? Maybe it was because I didn't love her the way Hau did. Maybe it was because I'm gay!"

"You're not!", she snapped.

"Why?", I questioned, "Does it even matter? Wouldn't you love me no matter what?"

She didn't reply looking away with a look on her face that could be described as either shame or discuss. 

"That's what I thought", I scoffed walking past her and outside the house towards Hau'oli outskirts.

I sat down on the sand and started going through my thoughts. Was I really gay? I had only said that to see my mother's reaction. But it's not like I care what she thinks. I am who I am, even if I don't actually know right now. I took my phone out and saw about a hundred messages from Gladion. Some were apologies, others were asking if I wanted to talk about what happened. 

I took a deep sigh and put my phone away before taking out a Pokeball and placing it near my heart. It was the Type: Null Gladion had given me. I started to wonder if he actually trusted me to look after it, or if it was some way to buy my love. My mind began spiralling, remember the other altercations between us. The times he told me my smile was adorable, the times we'd hug each other or the looks he'd give me when we were together. Let's not forget about the day I lost to Red. He was the only one there to comfort me. All these events that held little meaning to me before began to make me feel overwhelmed with... with love.

For almost seven months he'd been by my side for everything. He listened to me as I explained my goals to him, even encouraging me to purse then ASAP. He listened to me bitch about my crappy workdays and provided a shoulder for me to rest on. Just the very thought of him made me smile in ways I never had. And seeing him smile in front of me would make my day a great one, no matter how shitty it was beforehand. I always wanted to be with him, going so far as to count the seconds that were left before we'd meet up. 

But was that really what love is? Do I love you Gladion?

Before I could think anymore Type: Null began to move around in its Pokeball forcing itself out. 

"What going on buddy", I said as the chimera like Pokémon exited its capsule.

The helmet on its head began to glow a bright white, as it started to fall off. A couple of seconds later I was looking at an almighty Silvally.

Silvally ran up and began nuzzling me. 

"But how?", I questioned, "You can only evolve through super high love and friendship. It took Gladion two years to evolve his. Unless..."

They say Pokémon have a sixth sense. Was it possible Silvally could sense my love for its previous trainer, the man who saved it? If so that would mean that I...

I took my phone out and sent Gladion a simple message. 'I'll see you at the party tomorrow.' Before getting up and walking home.

When I got inside my Mum was in the kitchen preparing dinner. I didn't say anything deciding it'd be best if I stayed in my room.

"Hey", she called out interrupting me, "I want you to know I love you."

I turned around and smiled at her. "No matter what?", I questioned.

"No matter what!", she said firmly. 

I ran up and kissed her cheek before going into my room. When I got inside I saw the Karen costume Gillian made for tomorrow's party.

"Guess I can't order a new one", I said to myself with a huge smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment letting me know if you like this chapter and the story so far! Also a Kudos would be nice.


End file.
